


Busted

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Kakashi makes Iruka crazy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'd like to see you two in my office,” the Hokage said, sounding oddly calm.  A calm that fooled no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly_Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/gifts).



> Because apparently there are some [ fanart works](http://dilly-oh.tumblr.com/post/143272847607/busted#notes) that I simply can not resist. :D

The afternoon lull between lunch hour and the pre-dinner rush was normally Iruka's favorite time of day at the mission desk. All of the day's D and C ranks had been distributed to the teams, but none had been completed yet. It was the time of day that he usually used to catch up on grading assignments, or revamping lesson plans. The occasional jounin came in with a solo mission report, and a few teams of chuunin, but it was routine work that didn't require much concentration so it barely put a dent in Iruka's focus on other tasks.

That is, it didn't until a breeze came in through the open window and the entire atmosphere of the room changed.

Iruka didn't realize it immediately. He was working his way through a particularly convoluted passage in a pupil's essay, wonder just what in the hell the point was, when he became aware of a drop in the room's noise level. He lifted his head to see Kakashi standing in front of his desk, a scroll in one hand and the ubiquitous _Icha Icha_ novel in the other.

“Kakashi,” he greeted the other man, flashing his regular welcoming smile. The fact that the smile was just a little warmer, and a little broader, than usual was no one's business but theirs. He held out his hand to take the scroll. “I didn't know you were out on a mission today.”

“Maa, just a quick inspection run. The daimyo's chief falconer has some birds we might bring into our messenger flock.” He handed over the scroll. Iruka took it and unrolled it part way. His smile wavered, then disappeared completely.

“Kakashi.”

“Hmm?”

“This is not a mission report. It is a crudely drawn picture of -” Iruka's voice dropped to barely a whisper. “ - of us having sex,” he finished, a flush starting to crawl up his cheeks.

“Crudely drawn?” Kakashi asked, having the nerve to sound offended. “That's some of my finest work, Iruka-sensei.” He plucked the scroll out of his lover's numb hands. “I'm especially proud of the expression on your face. I've done a lot – a LOT – of research into that subject,” he purred.

Iruka snatched the scroll back, dropping it on the table and performing the first two hand signs for a fire jutsu before freezing. “Kakashi,” he began, voice wavering. His eyes drifted closed in a silent prayer for strength. “Tell me you haven't turned in a report like this before.”

The clacking sound of a pair of heels approached in the corridor, then the mission room door was pushed open with enough force to crack the plaster. “I'd like to see you two in my office,” the Hokage said, sounding oddly calm. A calm that fooled no one.

Iruka finished the hand signs and watched the scroll burn to ashes before turning to face an irate Tsunade. “Godaime-sama,” he began.

“My office. NOW!”

Iruka slid out from behind the desk and as he passed by Kakashi he whispered “If we survive this you are not getting any for a week!”

“Maa, Iruka -”

“A MONTH!!!”


End file.
